You and I on a Spaceship
by Agrajag
Summary: My alternate ending to "Dinosaurs on a Spaceship". Rory thinks about the kiss... *DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE EPISODE*. Might be M rated in later chapters, still not sure.
1. Chapter 1

Rory felt the reassuring hum of the TARDIS engines through his feet. His eyes were closed as he leaned against the railing surrounding the central console. He heard the pitter-patter of the Doctor's feet as the Time Lord ran around it, pressing various buttons and pulling various levers.

"Well, that was interesting, wasn't it?" he shouted over to the others after banging a glowing button rather triumphantly.

Amy Pond and Brian Pond-Williams were standing by the open doors of the police box, watching the stars go by.

"Dinosaurs on a spaceship!" said the Doctor to no-one in particular, laughing all-the-while.

He gave another glowing button a good whack.

"So what are you going to do once you drop us off?" asked Amy as she walked back towards the console, leaving a dumbstruck Brian watching the universe fly by.

"Well... there's still a spaceship floating in space which happens to contain certain prehistoric Earth life-forms which still has to be taken care of," deadpanned the Doctor "...so, y'know, not much."

Amy laughed and the Doctor grinned. He noticed another glowing button which he promptly attacked with his finger.

Just before he engaged the dematerialisation circuits, the Doctor noticed Rory's expression in the corner of his eye.

-o-

In the Ponds' living room, all was peaceful.

Two seconds later, all was less than peaceful.

The sound of the TARDIS engines whirred and wheezed until the image of the 60s Police Telephone Box materialised into view. The four of them walked out into the room.

"So," said the Doctor "this is it."

He stared at Rory longer and longer each time.

The Roman was staring at the ground, trying to look invisible.

"When will you be back?" asked Amy, with a pleading look etched across her face.

"You know I don't know that, Amy."

"Thank you, Doctor." said Brian, shaking his hand. "Amy, Rory, I'll be back tomorrow to fix that light. See you then."

Amy waved and Rory nodded as he left.

The Doctor looked puzzled.

"He's like that." answered Amy to the silent question.

The Doctor nodded then smiled at the both of them.

"Well, I should be going-" the Doctor started.

"Do you want to stay with us for a while, Doctor?" interrupted Rory.

Amy looked at him in surprise and was about to say something but thought about it for a moment. She nodded then looked at the Doctor for an answer.

The Doctor looked surprised.

"No, I couldn't possibly..." he mumbled. His attention was focussed on Rory.

_He's acting very oddly._

Rory finally made eye contact with the Doctor.

He saw something in Rory's eyes; he couldn't quite place it, but he saw something.

"... Okay, I'll stay."

There was a glint in Rory's eyes and he smiled sincerely for the first time in quite a while.

_Strange._

"Right, first thing's first," started Amy, her Scottish accent getting slightly broader, "If you're staying here, the box is not staying in the living room."

The Doctor looked at her, confused.

"Box? What box? I didn't-" he stopped and rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to me, I'm an idiot. Well... I'm a genius really, but I have my moments."

He took the TARDIS key from his pocket and inserted it into the lock.

Amy turned and walked into the hall.

"Just gonna check what there is to eat." she shouted from the kitchen.

Rory stood awkwardly as the Doctor was walking into the TARDIS.

He stopped and turned back to look at Rory.

"Well? Want to help me park out in the back?" he asked.

"Uh, I think Amy might... um..." he started.

"Scary ginger or lovable Time Lord?"

"... Good point."

Rory followed the Doctor through the doors.

As Rory closed the doors, the Doctor ran up the stairs to the console.

"Shouldn't be too difficult; just have to move a couple of metres..."

When Rory got to the top of the stairs, the Doctor looked at him and then pulled a lever on the console.

The lights above them died down and the gentle hum of the engines stopped.

Silence.

The only light in the room was the pale green light emanating from the console.

"Doctor, what's happening?" asked Rory, with a concerned tone in his voice.

He could see the Doctor's face, illuminated by the console.

"Rory, is something wrong?" whispered the Doctor as he walked around the console, staring into Rory's eyes.

Rory stared back, confused.

"What do you mean, Doctor?" He started to fiddle with his thumbs.

"You just seem," started the Doctor, who nodded towards Rory's restless hands "... nervous."

Rory closed his eyes.

-o-

_The ship was on a one-way course to Earth, which incidentally was going to send missiles to stop it. _

_Oh yeah, and there were dinosaurs on board._

_The Doctor was pacing, which never helped the situation._

"_Doesn't the ship have any defensive systems installed?" asked Rory, thinking of ideas._

_The Doctor stopped and looked at Rory, his eyes lighting up._

"_GOOD THINKING, RORY!"_

_The Doctor ran over to Rory and smashed their lips together._

Oh_, thought Rory._

_The kiss was short and meaningless... well, to the Doctor anyway._

_The kiss ended and Rory's face burned like the sun._

"_Computer, show us weapons and defence systems." The Doctor shouted at the screen._

"_No Systems Available."_

_The Doctor ended up saving the day in the way the Doctor usually did; and Rory could still taste the Doctor on his lips._

-o-

"I've just been thinking about things." answered Rory, who stopped fiddling with his thumbs.

His cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"What things?" asked the Doctor as he walked closer to Rory. "You can trust me."

He smiled warmly and placed his hand on Rory's shoulder.

The Doctor's smile disappeared as Rory fainted.

He reacted quickly and caught him before he reached the floor.

He looked at the man in his arms.

"... Well, that's never happened before."

* * *

A/N

I wonder what's gonna happen next! :D

Shall update soon.

Thanks for reading :P

Reviews are appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Rory..._

_The word echoed around._

_Rory..._

_That was... that was his name._

_A warmth pressed against his cheek. He lifted his hand and placed it on top of the source of the heat. He could feel it radiating that sweet feeling._

_Rory..._

_The sound was coming from above him._

_He focussed all his energy into his eye lids._

_C'mon, c'mon, open!_

_With all his effort, his eyes opened ever so slightly._

_Through the slits, all he could see were... eyes. Extremely worried looking eyes._

_As he opened them further, he saw the face of whom the eyes belonged to._

"Rory, you're awake!" exclaimed the Doctor.

_As Rory noticed how close the Doctor's face was to his own, he promptly blacked out again._

"... Rory, you're asleep." whispered the Doctor, who then sighed and tried to rouse the human again.

-o-

After several failed attempts at waking the nurse, the Doctor took off his jacket and placed it under Rory's head as a makeshift pillow as he went to fetch the Medi-Kit.

When he returned, he opened the small briefcase.

One side contained a cacophony of various medicinal drugs and the other contained an assortment of different equipment.

The Doctor looked at all the labels of each of the different vials until one caught his eye.

He slipped the bottle out and held it up to the light.

"This should do the trick." muttered the Doctor.

He located a syringe from the other side of the case and started to transfer the liquid.

"Technically this should only be used for waking Sontarans, but hey-ho, beggars can't be choosers."

He picked up a circular device from the case and threaded Rory's arm through it until it was above his elbow. A button on the device started glowing red, which the Doctor pushed. The ring tightened until the Doctor pressed it again. The tension remained.

The Doctor tapped the syringe a few times to remove the air bubbles and then injected it into Rory's arm.

As he was removing the syringe, the needle made a small humming sound. It caused Rory's skin to heal immediately, preventing any bleeding.

The Doctor chuckled then put the various equipment back into the case.

He located a small ophthalmoscope ('Rory would call it the "optician's small torch thingy"' the Doctor thought) and moved back over to Rory.

He moved closer to the human's face to get a good look at his eyes.

The Doctor turned the light on and pulled one of Rory's eyelids open. He was still out cold.

He shone the light in, examining Rory's eyes.

"Hmm." said the Doctor.

He took a look at the other eye.

"Hmm." repeated the Doctor.

He moved a little closer to Rory's face so that their noses were almost touching.

Suddenly, both of Rory's eyes shot open. The Doctor's eyes widened in response.

"Ro-" started the Doctor before his lips were covered with Rory's.

Rory stood up, passionately kissing the Doctor and pushing him backwards until it was Rory who was on top of the Doctor.

The Doctor was in a state of shock, his brain processing what was happening.

"Rory!" he tried to shout, but was muffled between Rory's lips and tongue.

_HIS TONGUE._

"Rory, listen to me!"

He tried to push the man off but he held on for dear life, attacking the Doctor's mouth.

The Doctor was helpless; there was nothing he could do. He eventually gave in and just lay there as Rory kissed him frantically.

He started to reciprocate slightly without any thought. He realised what he was doing then clamped his lips shut.

This was _Rory._

... But why was Rory kissing him?

As the Doctor was thinking, Rory's pace slowed down a little.

_Obviously the drug has given him a sudden rush of energy, but why is he using that energy to kiss me?! _

Rory brought his hand up and cupped the Doctor's cheek with his hands. He used this thumb to caress the Doctor's cheek slightly.

The Doctor moaned at this.

He looked at Rory's face. His eyes had closed and he was clearly focussing everything he had on the kiss. He could see Rory's thumb in the corner of his eye, moving back and forth slowly.

The slight touch sent shivers down the Doctor's spine.

The kiss had slowed down even more now, it was much more sensual.

The Doctor couldn't hold back any longer. His lips parted and started to kiss Rory back.

This elicited a moan from Rory's mouth.

As he kissed Rory back in earnest, the Doctor raised his hand to Rory's cheek, mirroring what the human was doing to him.

The Doctor's eyes ever so slowly closed.

He and Rory kissed for what felt like hours.

* * *

A/N

My my Rory, I didn't know you were so persuasive. ;P

Shall update soon.

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are appreciated/PHYSICALLY NEEDED.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory opened his eyes.

This was a challenge as they felt so heavy.

He was lying on the floor of the TARDIS, his cheek resting against the coolness of the glass floor.

Lights under the console oscillated on and off.

He groaned and snuggled in closer to the Doctor who was lying behind him.

Two things happened at this point.

One: Rory squealed like a little girl and tried to stand up and run, but ended up smacking his head off of the console.

Two: The Doctor shot up as he was awoken from his slumber by the sound of a girl screaming.

The Time Lord pulled out his sonic screwdriver and looked around the room, swaying a little as he was still a little drowsy.

"Who... why... what's wrong?" he slurred.

He stumbled over to the console and flicked a couple of switches. He pulled the monitor over to him. All was normal.

He looked around the room again to see Rory at the other side of the console who was leaning against the railing, rubbing his head and staring at the Doctor.

"What happened, Rory?" he asked groggily.

"I just... I just banged my head." replied Rory.

The Doctor looked back at him, his eyes heavy.

"You actually made that noise-" the Doctor started.

"Why were we lying on the floor together?" Rory blurted out, his cheeks turning rosy.

The Doctor brain was starting to work at full capacity again and realised what Rory was talking about.

He looked at the floor then back at the human.

_He doesn't remember._

"Eh, there was a problem with the rematerialisation circuit," the Doctor lied "you were about to tell me something, but the ship jerked and knocked us both clean out..."

Rory still stared; his cheeks were nearly the same shade of red as the Doctor's bowtie.

"But Doctor you were..." he stopped.

"Yes?" prompted the Doctor, thinking he could easily talk himself out of the situation.

"You were _spooning_ me." Rory finished.

_Ah._

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Oh for goodness sake." he cursed.

He flicked a couple of switches and pressed a few buttons on the console which caused the monitor to make a noise. He started to walk round the console, pushing the screen as he did so.

"Well, there's no point in lying to you, since it wasn't _really_ my fault." he stated.

When Rory could see the screen, he saw that there was a video playing. He couldn't quite make it out, so he moved away from the railing and closer to the console.

"That's the console room, is it not?" he asked.

The Doctor nodded.

He could see himself lying on the floor... with the Doctor's face dangerously close to his own.

He turned towards the present Doctor.

"Are... are we..."

The Doctor shook his head.

"Well, not yet."

Rory was about to say something when there was a crash in the video.

He turned back to see himself holding the Doctor down, attacking his lips with his own.

A million thoughts and feelings were going through Rory's mind as he saw this. His body wasn't sure how to react.

So he fainted again.

* * *

A/N

Sorry it's so short, next chapter shall be bigger.

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are appreciated/MEDICALLY REQUIRED.


	4. Chapter 4

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_... Beep?_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Rory cautiously opened one eye and had a look around.

He was in the TARDIS' medi-bay. The machine to his left side was measuring his vital-signs. He examined them. They were normal.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

His heart rate was at a steady pace.

He looked to his right to see the Doctor sitting on a chair next to the bed.

Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep.

He could feel himself about to faint again.

_No, come on now, don't be a wimp._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

He opened both eyes and looked at the Doctor.

He had nodded off and was snoring lightly, his chin rested against his chest and his legs and arms were crossed.

_He looks so young._

The Doctor jolted in his sleep and woke up. He looked around the room then to Rory.

Rory looked into the Doctor eyes.

_His eyes seem so much older..._

"Rory!" slurred the Doctor, still a little sleepy. "Please don't faint again."

Rory chuckled and sat up.

"I'm so confused." he rasped.

The Doctor sat up straight, wiped some non-existent dust from his knee and looked at Rory.

"You fainted for some reason when I asked what was wrong and then I injected you with Sontaran stimulant to try and wake you up and then when you woke up you proceeded to attack me with your mouth which went on for goodness knows how long because we both fell asleep and when you woke up you asked what happened but I couldn't explain so I showed you the video of what happened at which point you fainted again," mumbled the Doctor. "Or something like that, anyway."

Rory stared.

"Oh." he replied.

"Indeed." the Doctor added.

"So..." Rory remarked.

"Yes." quipped the Doctor.

Silence fell over the pair. Rory stared at the sheet covering his legs.

The Doctor studied Rory's facial movements like a book.

"Rory, what's going on?"

Rory turned to look at the Time Lord with a mix of guilt and apprehension.

"I..." Rory began. "I think I've fallen for you, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded understandingly; he thought for a moment.

He stood up from the chair and sat down on the bed. Rory moved over to give the Doctor some room.

The Doctor looked at the floor for a moment before looking Rory dead in the eyes.

"And what's wrong with that?" he whispered as he slipped his hand into Rory's.

Rory opened his mouth.

Rory closed his mouth.

Rory opened his mouth again.

Rory fainted.

The Doctor swore in old High Gallifreyan.

And the TARDIS was appalled.

* * *

A/N  
Sorry for the extremely long wait, life's been rather busy.  
I shall resume normal updates soon.  
Thanks for reading. :D

Reviews are my life energy.


End file.
